


Undertale One shots and short stories

by Timb3erlily



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blue is gay, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Genocide Route Undyne | Undyne the Undying (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Just let me post, More tags will be added once i feel like it, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmares, Sans Needs A Hug, Third time i have had to tag, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Why!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timb3erlily/pseuds/Timb3erlily
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Wil be shown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sans Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a nightmare. Red and Flowey are dere...AND NIGHTMARE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter. Here is the wonderful person i got this from!
> 
> 2LeryBarBles7

Dust. Dust coated everything. The trees, the snow, even himself. Sans steadily walked towards a glowing star. With the Determination Sans had obtained, he was no in control of the save points. He hesitated before reaching a phalange towards the twinkling star. Warmth filled him. A transparent black screen popped up. It was framed with gold. The words displayed also gold.

*Knowing it will end soon, you are filled with anger*

~Sans~

~183:47~

~LV:20~

Sanss' Perma grin only widened, His eyelights a color...Not his.

"More L.O.V.E than the kid huh?"

***A FLASH OF RED***

Sans woke up in his bed..but not his? Hanging on a hook nearby was his jacket. It was a pale blue, red, and grey splattering the fabric.

"Sans! I'm hungry...But we are out of food..."

"I'll check the trap Paps!" Sans grabbed his coat, phalanges subconsciously tugging at the gaping hole in his cranium. Sans blipped outside and walked towards the woods. He kept looking around as if something was stalking him. He approached a cage, where inside, a small dog monster whimpered and huddled.

"Heh. Hello dinner"

For what felt like hours, Sans watched a thousand genocides. Constantly watching everyone die. Watching as he snapped and went crazy. All these Alternate Universes..They seemed to enjoy torturing him.

During a break in vision, Sans felt himself slipping.

"Heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA! It really happened. I'm losing it!" Sanss' hands held his head, eyes blazing with magic.

***IN THE REAL WORLD. WITH RED***

Red groaned softly in his sleep.

**CRASH!!**

Red jumped awake, eye blazing with magic. He scanned the room he was in. The living room of Classics house. Classic had invited him over for some movies. Classics Papy was at Undyne and Alphys place, for an anime/Training marathon. He willed his SOUL to calm down. He huffed, laying back down a drifting back to sleep untill...

**BAM! CRASH!**

A blue bone sailed over the couch Red was currently laying on, imbedding itself into the T.V.

Red jumped up, teleporting beside Classics broken door.

"C...Classic?" Red peered inside. Multiple bones were sticking out from the walls, and several things were broken. Red pinpointed the blue-clad Skeleton. He was huddled in a corner, left eye blazing with magic. He was holding onto his head, muttering something. Red took a deep breath and entered the room. His bones made a soft rattling sound, and Red hoped the sound would ground his panicking friend. However, it seemed to only panic Classic more.

"NO! I REFUSE TO SEE IT AGAIN! I...I can't take another one..." Classic seemed to curl in closer in on himself. 

"Shhh. Hey Classic. Its okay." Red reached for Classic, pulling him into a hug. Classic gasped, as if coming up from the deep ocean.

"R...red?"

"Hey, Bud."

Classic seemed to break hearing Red talk. He sobbed, slumping in Reds hold.

"Red....I..I can't ke..keep u..up a..anym..ore.."

Red stroked Classics skull, whispering soft reassurances.

"What The he-!"

Red looked over, connecting with the bright yellow and green of Flowey.

"S..Sweet Asgore. These 'Visions' are taking their toll on Sans huh?" Flowey popped up next to Red and Sans, Sans seeming to have passed out again.

Red only nodded, and continued to stroke Sanss' cranium, making soft noises each time Sans winced or cried out. 

A few hours had passed. Red looked over to see Sans still sleeping. He seemed to have calmed down, no longer making noises. Flowey had wrapped his stem around Sans's ulna securely. Red chuckled softly. Though he was sure Flowey would deny it, he seemed to be protecting Sans. Red closed his eyes, a single thought entering his mind before he drifted off. 

'We need to fix this. Get rid of the nightmares....'

**IN SANSS DREAM**

Sans was not dreaming, and he actually enjoyed the darkness. Unknown to him, a single Cyan eye glowed in the darkness.

{Iam sorry you must deal with our pain Classic} Some voice echoed. Somewhere, a bit of light shown on the figure, illuminating Nightmare himself.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hello! I wanted to thank all of the people who have read, will read, are reading this story for choosing it. I would also like to say sorry for not posting anything lately. I've been busy and the next onesh- Short story I am doing is taking longer than expected. I am in the planning of it, writing it down in my journal before I post it here. This bish is currently 9 pages long, JUST FOR PART ONE. I am not even done with it yet. Plus, I am still trying to plan Kingdomtale. My Au. Who knew planning an Au was so complicated. I do have a Deviant art, under the name Timb3erlily. I have, and still am, posting the characters for kingdom tale.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: Alright, Planning Kingdomtale!! No stopping!

*1 hour later*

Me: A book of Undertale Ideas! I'll take four of those. Now to plan one.......

Me: ILL PLAN THE ONE WHO WILL TAKE THE LONGEST!!

Kingdomtale: Bish. Really?????!!!!!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bye guys. Stay tuned!! Please leave ideas in the comments and give me constructive criticism!!

EDIT: MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED FOR UKNOWN REASONS. I BELIEVE IT WAS HACKED


	3. Error Has A soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little gag chapter. I am sorry. I had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iam sorry

Me: EEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR

Error: WhAt?! *Annoyed*

Me: You have a SOULMATE!!! 

Error: WhAt?!

Me: *Reaches behind herself and pulls out a human lady.*

~Sure enough, the two beings souls started to hum in unison~

Errors Soulmate: H....hi....

Error: UmMmMm.....

Me: Go on Error!

Error: NoPe. *Wraps strings around the human's bravery soul, and then proceeds to shatter it*

Errors Soulmate: Grk! *Collapses and is now dead*

Me: ERROR! Now what do you have?! 

Error: A dead Soulmate. *Grins.*

Me: UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHHHHHYYYY

Error: Ink is mine. Just Ink. He is my soulmate.

Me: ................ Meh. *Drags human away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iam sorry. I had too lol
> 
> I need Ideas pls... :(


	4. Genocide Undyne Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on real events By the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Hate. This. Fight.

Frisk yelped as her soul shattered. God! That hurt. Getting up, she stretched out her hand and hit continue. Her body popped back into life, right where she had saved before. She mentally shook herself. She could do this! She walked towards the bridge, dealt with MK, and faced Undyne again. Frisk dodged the attacks and was able to land a few of her own blows. However, it seemed that Undyne was far stronger, quickly killing Frisk yet again. 

Frisk groaned in frustration. Without wasting time, Frisk reloaded. Time after time after time she died.

This last time, Frisk fell backwards in the loading screen. 

"Frisk, Come on! Reload." Chara floated down to meet Frisk.

"No! I'm tired of dieing! This is like...The hundredth time that fish has killed me! Sans is probably laughing his ass off right now!" Frisk rolled over, smooshing her face into the black solid ground.

"Oh come on. You died plenty of times during your pacifist route." Chara mimicked Frisk.

"Not as many as this!" Frisk sat up, scowling at the continue button. "UGGGGGGGHHHHHH" She walked forwards and smashed her fist into it.

*PING*

And thats how it happened. For hours Frisk was killed, Undyne never once remebering.


End file.
